Stars and Dimensions
by DarkColdSummer
Summary: Summer is a girl from our world. Or so she thinks. She wishes on a shooting star and travels to the Pokemon world and has to deal with many different issues, from travelling to betrayal, alongside canon characters. How will she deal with the onslaught of information from the new world she is in? No ship, for now at least. ABANDONED
1. Prologue

I sit on the windowsill, legs dangling off the edge. Its peaceful tonight. All the stars, twinkling away gently. How serene, how calming...

At that moment, coincidentally, a streak of white catches my eye and attention, causing me to turn around gently yet quickly to take a closer look, not daring to disturb the peace of the surroundings.

Wait what?

A shooting star?

I rub my eyes and pinch myself. I'm not dreaming, am I?

I take a look again. Apparently, this is not a dream.

It wouldn't hurt to make a wish, would it? Its only a wish...

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, clasing my palms together, and despite being the thirteen year old girl that I am, and instead being influenced by my younger sister Sky, muttered, "I wish, I wish on you, the shooting star, that I can travel between the world of Pokemon and this world at will."

I open my eyes to see the star glowing brighter and brighter. After a little while longer, it flashes a bright blue.

 _"Your wish has been granted."_

I snap around, swerving from side to side, shocked and wary of my surroundings at the same time.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I whisper-shouted.

All I get in return is the rustling of the leaves in the wind and the music the wind plays when blowing against windows and walls.

Taking one last glance around the area in fear, I slide back into my room and shut the windows, dismissing the matter of the voice as mere hallucination.

Slipping under the warm covers of my bed, I close my eyes and escape into the even more serene world of dreams where hallucinations do not exist.


	2. Chapter 1

I jerk upright to the sound of the irritatingly stupid alarm clock. Feeling around blindly, my eyesight is terrible without glasses, I feel out the top of the alarm clock and press down. Next, I feel out my glasses case and take my pastel green glasses out, putting them on.

I get off my bed, despite how comfortable it is, and prepare myself for another extremely boring day of school. School was never interesting.

In class, I pretty much have to stop myself from falling asleep while the Mathematics teacher drones on and on about algebra and the distributive law WHICH I ALREADY KNOW. I really would have liked that my wish actually came true now because I want to leave this boring classroom. The world of Pokemon does NOT have classes and schools... I wish that I could go there now!

 _"Preparing for transportation to the world of Pokemon..."_

There! That cold monotonous female voice again. Its almost like a Pokedex is talking! I snap around and stare suspiciously at my surroundings only for my classmates to give me weird looks and the teacher to glare at me before snapping at me to quit playing around.

I get ready to take out my sketch book to draw another Piplup when I hear the voice again.

 _"Preperations are complete. Transporting to the world of Pokemon..."_

I look up, only to be blinded by a bright flash of light. I close my eyes. Too bright!

 _"Your destination has been reached."_

My eyelids flutter open at that and I take some time to process my new surroundings. I glance around to find myself in front of a building that looks suspiciously like Professor Rowan's lab, from watching the anime.

I knock on the door and a white haired man opens the door. Professor Rowan! What?!

"You must be a new trainer who's getting their Pokemon. Come in!" He says gruffly, widening the door and walking away, not allowing me to explain.

I look down to find myself in a white long sleeved knee-length dress with white flats. Pastel green hair reaches my elbows and two red rose has been slotted at each of the sides of my hair.

There is a... postcard? in my hand.

Wait... POSTCARD! How did I get that? I take a closer look and realise that it is indeed the postcard for new trainer's Pokemon in Sinnoh.

This is a whole new level of crazy... Someone help me! Then again, I did wish for this... Don't tell me my wish actually came true though!

I follow Professor Rowan through the doors and meet with a group of researchers and three Pokemon. A Turtwig sits calmly on the left while the Chimchar in the middle berates it and the Piplup on the right stubbornly refuses to have anything to do with them.

"Choose your Pokemon." Professor Rowan says, gesturing at the three Pokemon. Being the Piplup lover that I was (A/N Piplup is my number one favourite Pokemon! But... its underrated!), I crouched down and opened my arms to the Piplup.

"Hello there! I'm Summer! Would you like to travel with me?" I ask it gently.

"Sure!" The Piplup exclaims as it jumps into my arms. "Anything to get away from those stupid two!" Wait what?! It can talk?! I'll try to understand later...

"Okay, take these 5 Pokeballs and Piplup's Pokeball. Also, this is a Pokedex, you use it to scan Pokemon to find out more about it," Professor Rowan says. I know all of this so shut up!

I exit the lab, waving goodbye to Professor Rowan with Piplup in arms. A little further down the road, I stop and put it down.

"Do you mind if I call you Aqua? Are you a male or a female?" I ask.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm a female by the way! As of now, I'm hungry, can I have some food now? Not that I expect you to understand what Imm saying but its worth a shot..." Piplup, or rather Aqua, rambles.

"Alright! What food would you like?" I smile. Aqua's mouth falls.

"You can understand me?!" Aqua yells.

"Yes, I guess?" I reply, shrugging.

"My favourite berry is Sitrus berry so I would like some right now! What did I just say?" Aqua asks suspiciously.

"Uh... Your favourite berry is Sitrus berry and you would like some right now? Is this some sort of trick question?" I reply, uncertainly.

"So you can understand me! Now can I have some Sitrus berries?" Aqua is excited...

"Okay?" I reply hesitantly.

With that, we set off on our journey. First thing on the list: get Sitrus berries for Aqua!

After a tiring hour of searching for Sitrus berries because Aqua refuses to eat any other type of berry, we finally find some and take a rest there while Aqua eats her berries happily.

The sun sets in the distance. Such a beautiful sight... Sunset! My mom will be really worried! I think I should go back now! I grab extra bunches of Sitrus berries for Aqua. I have to bring her back! I can't leave her here all alone!

"Come Aqua!" I exclaim.

"What's the matter?" Aqua asks.

"Just come! I'll explain later!" I reply.

"Okay?" Aqua obliges, waddling over to me. I embrace her in a hug. I have no idea if she'll be able to come with me and can only hope it works. I wish that I can go home now!

 _"Preparing for transportation back to normal world..."_

I take a deep breath.

"Ready Aqua?" I ask.

"Ready for what?" She replies.

 _"Preperations are complete. Transporting to normal world..."_

A flash of bright light blinds me and I shut my eyes, preparing for the journey back.

 _"Your destination has been reached."_

I open my eyes and find myself back home in my room, Aqua, Pokeballs and Pokedex in a bag in my arms. Aqua opens her eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TRAINER?!" She screams.

"Shh..." I whisper. "I'm Summer. I just look... Different..."

"Where are we?" She asks.

"If I said I'm from another world where Pokemon don't exist but there is a show about then and we are at my house in that world right now, how would you react?" I reply, spacing out my words and speaking slowly.

"WHAT?!" Aqua exclaims.

This is going to be a long night…


	3. Chapter 2

After a long time of explaining and convincing Aqua that we are back in my normal world, we both get ready for bed. I can't help but wonder what Mom will say when she finds out. If she finds out. Its for our best interests...

I wake up to the ringing of the alarm clock as does Aqua.

"Are we ever going to train?" She groans.

"Uh... Maybe later, I have a lot of things to do..." I reply.

Aqua sighs and makes her way out of the open door before I stop her.

"Don't! Remember what I explained to you last night?" I exclaim.

"Right..." Aqua sighs sleepily. I bring her into the bathroom to get ready for school. I mean, not like she needs to go to school...

Splashing water on my face, I realise that I wasn't wearing my glasses yet I could see perfectly clearly. I just brush it off as a side effect of transporting between dimensions. Theory one: The world of Pokemon could have been able to happen so I'm just simply traveling through different timelines of things with a little extra knowledge than I should have. Theory two? I don't have one.

I walk out of the room to be hit with a burst of something.

"That was Bubble by the way," Aqua snickers.

I roll my eyes, "Can't wait for our training session eh?"

Aqua shakes her head, "No can do!"

I laugh and look down at my drenched clothes. "I'm going to change. Don't do that ever again!" I walk back into the room as Aqua laughs hysterically.

School. Is. OVER! Well, for the next month. Its the June holidays! Yipee! Over and done with school for now!

Aqua protests impatiently inside my bag. Wait... Where do I bring her to train? Well, that's obvious. I'll go to the world of Pokemon!

 _"Preparing for transportation to the world of Pokemon..."_

"Get ready Aqua!" I exclaim.

"Hm... What?" Aqua mutters.

 _"Preparations are complete. Transporting to the world of Pokemon..."_

I close my eyes before the light flashes.

 _"Your destination has been reached."_

My eyes snap open. "Come on! Let's train!" I notice I'm wearing my outfit from the last time I came here. Scanning my surroundings, I can't help but ask, "Where are we?"

At that moment, a Budew pops up. Budew? Wait what? I think we're somewhere near that Flower Town place. Floraroma Town I think?

"Ahh! Human!" The Budew squeals. Huh?

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want to be your friend. Not all humans want to hurt you, you know..." I reply, trailing off at the end.

"Are you sure?" The Budew asks tentatively.

"As certain as I will ever be!" I exclaim.

"You understand me?" The Budew asks. Oops... Wait... I CAN UNDERSTAND THE BUDEW TOO?!

"Yes, I guess..." I stutter.

"Is that another Pokemon?" A muffled voice sounds from my bag. Aqua...

"Oops... Aqua, come out!" I exclaim, opening my bag.

"Ooh! Its another Pokemon!" Aqua smiles as good as a Piplup can smile.

"I want to join you!" The Budew exclaims.

"Did I hear you right?" I ask slowly.

"Yes! There's something different about you compared to other humans and I want to see what it is!" The Budew bounces around excitedly.

"I'm Summer, by the way. Are you a male or a female?" I ask.

"Female!" Budew smiles.

"Can I call you Rose?" I ask again.

"Sure! Anything you want!" Budew, now Rose, laughs.

A tiring while later...

"Aqua use Bubblebeam! Rose, use Vine Whip to block all of it!"

Aqua and Rose both obey quickly. At that moment, Rose begins to glow a bright blue!

"Awesome! You're evolving!" Aqua exclaims and I just smile. Pokemon League, you're not stopping me! I'm going to be the next Sinnoh Champion and you're not stopping me! I don't care if Cynthia is one of the toughest champions!

The bright blue light fades to reveal a Roselia. "Congratulations on evolving i to a Roselia, Rose! Just asking, do you want to evolve further?" I ask.

"Definitely!" Rose exclaims.

"I'll give you a Shiny Stone when we're ready okay? Also when we find one..." I ask again and Rose nods. Today's training session went well!

I get ready to head back home when a cute blue and white squirrel pops up. A Parchirisu! I would like to catch it! Parchirisu's are cute okay?


	4. Chapter 3

"Hello there! Do you want to be my friend?" I ask gently.

"Ha! You wish! I'd rather die than be captured by you!" The Parchirisu exclaims, sparks zapping from its cheeks threateningly.

"Hey! She meant well!" Aqua exclaims.

"Yah!" Rose backs Aqua up.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence guys..." I smile, trailing off.

"ENOUGH! I challenge you to a battle!" Parchirisu exclaims.

"WHAT?!" Aqua, Rose and I exclaim simultaneously.

"If you win me, I'll join you. If not, then I don't want to see your sorry face again!"

"Isn't that a teensy bit too violent?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't care!" Parchirisu yells before stopping. "Wait one Arceus damned moment... YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Fiesty much... You just realised? How dumb can you get?" Aqua yawns.

"Aqua..." I warn before being cut off.

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE CALLS ME DUMB! SHOW ME HOW GOOD YOU ARE THEN YOU LITTLE- !" Parchirisu screams and a flock of Starly gets startled into the air.

"You bet!" Aqua retorts and gets into battle stance. "May the best Pokemon win!"

Parchirisu starts the battle with a Thunderbolt.

"Aqua! Use Bubblebeam on the ground to propell yourself up! Then, use Drill Peck!" I scream.

Aqua obeys quickly and successfully dodges the Thunderbolt and dealing a bit of damage but not very effectively.

"Why you..." Parchirisu growls.

"Not so confident now are you?" Aqua mocks.

"Aqua, cut it out and use Whirlpool!" I yell.

Aqua does precisely that but Parchirisu uses Thunderbolt to knock it backwards.

"Use Bubblebeam to propel the Whirlpool forwards!"

The Thunderbolt-infused Whirlpool makes its way quickly to Parchirisu who gets knocked out upon being hit. I reach into my bag and take out a Sitrus berry, feeding it to Parchirisu in spite of a certain Piplup's protests. Quickly, Parchirisu wakes up and sighs, "Well, a deal is a deal I guess..." before walking over to one of my Pokeballs and letting itself in. Immediately, I release it.

"Are you a male or a female? Do you mind if I call you Lightning?" I ask quickly.

"Male and no," Parchirisu, or Lightning, says sort of grouchily. I guess this Parchirisu's nature is something different... Meh. I'm not like those crazy friends who study natures, IVs, EVs and goodness knows what else.

I sigh and travel back to the normal world with my Pokemon, also having to explain my situation to my two new extremely confused Pokemon and giving them specific instructions to stay hidden.

Stupid alarm clock.

That was literally the first thing that crossed my mind as I felt around for the button of the alarm clock. Forcing my hand roughly down on it, I thought of another thing. No school! Aqua, Rose and Lightning have all jolted out of their sleep.

I give them some berries, mainly Sitrus, and walk into the bathroom to get ready. Since no one actually notices that I disappear, I could actually stay in the Pokemon world for as long as I want to. School is boring, so I guess... Let's make the Pokemon world my permanent home!

I dress up, not like it will matter actually, and reveal my plan to my Pokemon friends. Let's see... Eterna Forest! That way I can get my dream team going. I already have half the team, pre-evolution wise. I just need a Shiny Stone, a Misdreavus, a Loppuny, a Staraptor, a Loppunite and a Keystone. Don't forget tons of experience points.

"Let's go!"


	5. Fast Forward

Okay, I don't feel like writing the boring stuff. So, over time, this is basically what happens.

1\. Summer finds a Male Misdreavus, calling it Midnight

2\. Summer finds a Male Starly and evolves it into Staraptor, calling it Stars.

3\. Summer finds a Female Bunneary and evolves it into Lopunny, calling it Bounce.

4\. Summer finds a Lopunnite and a keystone.

5\. Summer finds a Shiny Stone and evolves Rose into a Rosegrade.

6\. Summer has Bond Phenomenon with Rose. (Because I can)

7\. Summer beats all the gyms in Sinnoh.

8\. Summer meets Dawn and chats with her for a little, realising that at this time, Ash should be in Kalos.

9\. Summer travels to Kalos.

10\. Summer speeds around Kalos, collecting all the eight gym badges.

11\. Summer meets Ash and the XY gang, deciding to travel with them. At this point, it is just before around XYZ episode 22 (aka the amourshipping episode).

12\. The next chapter starts in the middle of episode 26 (Ash vs Sawyer).

13\. Nothing really completely follows the anime anymore from there.


	6. Chapter 4

Ash stands in the box, in the midst of a heated battle against Sawyer. At this point, its Greninja versus Sceptile and if my predictions of which episode this is are correct, there will be no Ash-Greninja and Ash will lose. Then again, I'm here so everything that was supposed to happen messed up.

Starting from the point when Serena dressed up as Ash, Ash didn't wake up since I managed to keep Team Rocket away with my knowledge of what was about to happen and Serena gained confidence in her battling abilities since she won. Then, before Ash battled Alain, Ash and I exchanged battling tips and I unknowingly gave away Alain's Charizard's greatest weakness, allowing Ash to win. After that, when Team Rocket tried to steal the Shiny Phantump and Pikachu under their stupid disguises of Kirlia, Gardevoir and Gallade, I pointed them out prematurely. Just a few days ago, when Diantha stopped by, Team Rocket never got the chance to capture Gardevoir, instead catching me. I blanked out, to me at least, but the others said I went on a rampage, freeing myself and tormenting Team Rocket before blasting them off, almost as if I used the moves Psychic and Future Sight. It scares me. What am I in this world?

I snap out of my thoughts and watch the Pokemon battle in front of me. Watching them in real life is way better than watching them on Youtube. I mentally sigh as Greninja gets tormented by Sceptile's Leaf Storm for the second and fatal time, if I remember correctly. Yes, Greninja not Ash-Greninja. This is the 26th XYZ episode so another 2 episodes before Ash and Greninja master their power. Talking about powers, Rose-me is doing fine and we're under perfect control of ourselves, thankfully. This is one secret no one knows about other than me and my team of Pokemon. We're still figuring out how I can understand Pokemon perfectly though...

Ash needs to be himself and not overthink things. Thats what he made a mistake in this time. He smiles and praises Sawyer for the great battle but I can sense that inside, its different. He hates losing with a passion but hides it. Thats not good. I mean, when you're there, you can actually feel the atmosphere and the atmosphere reveals a lot. Like now, the atmosphere around Serena and Bonnie shows that they're not too happy that Ash lost. The atmosphere around Clemont is somewhat strange, he feels understanding, upset and another emotion which I have no idea how to name... The atmosphere around Ash shows that he's disappointed with himself and for Sawyer? Needless to say, he's ecstatic.

"Sawyer! I challenge you to a one on one battle!" I exclaim once his Pokemon are all healed up.

"Sure!" He exclaims.

Serena looks at me in worry, "Are you sure? Sawyer's gotten really strong."

I shrug, "No one here has seen me in battle before, so why not?"

With that, I walk out onto the battlefield, pumped for my first battle against someone not a gym leader from the Kalos anime. I intend to use my strongest, which is Rose, but I'm scared of revealing this secret of mine. Never mind. The stronger, the better! At least they know who they're up against in the future Kalos League.

"Sceptile, let's go!" Sawyer shouts.

"Rose! Take the stage!" I exclaim.

Ash fishes out his Pokedex and scans Rose.

"Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance."

"You take the first move," I smile.

"Sceptile! Use Bullet Seed!"

"Rose, dodge and use Sunny Day!"

Rose, being the typical graceful Pokemon that she is, jumped and gracefully landed, before using Sunny Day. The sun shone brightly, glaring our eyes.

"You're going down, you overgrown tree monster!" Rose taunts. Sceptile, upon hearing this, clearly grew irritated.

"What did you just call me?!" Sceptile exclaims, using a Leaf Blade without Sawyer's command.

Rose dodges nimby, "Is that all you've got?"

I shake my head, "Rose! Stop taunting the poor Sceptile!"

Rose stands there in a graceful position, pouting. Everyone stares at the both of us weirdly. 'Perks' of understanding Pokemon when no one else can. I don't appreciate it right now.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Sawyer yells.

"Take it!" I order.

Sceptile hits and returns to its spot in front of its trainer, before looking purple.

"Roserade's ability Poison Point must have kicked in!" Clemont exclaims.

Sawyer looks shocked, "The chances were only thirty percent!"

"More than a quarter," I shrug before turning serious. "Use Solar Beam!"

Due to Sunny Day still being in effect, the Solar Beam takes less time than normally needed to charge, almost instantly charging and firing, not leaving Sawyer time to react. The Solar Beam hits Sceptile hard and a cloud of dust forms.

"Sceptile!" Sawyer yells, clearly worried.

The cloud clears and I see Sceptile kneeling with one knee on the ground. He struggles up slowly, actually managing to do so.

"I'll give it to you Sawyer, not many Pokemon can stand up to Rose's Solar Beam without fainting, " I yell.

"We're going to give it our all!" Sawyer shouts. "Use Leaf Storm!"

"No more messing around! Return the favour with Energy Ball!" I return.

After Rose shoots the Energy Ball, a cloud of dust forms from the explosion of the collision of the two moves.

"You know what to do!" I tell Rose and she nods.

A swish of leaves surrounds her and I feel an amazingly powerful feeling rush through me. Moments later, Rose has changed. The normally fluffy white top of her head has turned a light shade of green, like my hair. Her dark green mask has changed into a more intricate golden pattern. The leaves die down and compress into a shape of a big leaf which floats mid-air and Rose steps upon before instantly going into battle stance. Oh how I missed doing this.

Everyone simply stares at us, open-mouthed. Its quite likely they were unable to process what just happened.

Bonnie snaps out of her shock and breaks the silence first, "Cool... Summer-Rose!"

I mentally facepalm at that. Now Summer-Rose? Later, it'll be Ash-Greninja.

"Care to continue the match?" I ask Sawyer calmly.

"Huh? Right, I have to make a note of this afterwards! Sceptile, end this quick! Use Leaf Blade until you get a hit!" Sawyer yells.

"Rose... You know what to do..."

Rose nods and speeds around quickly, having had her speed increased. Its just a while more before Sceptile succumbs to the poison from before. Sceptile darts around, hot on Rose's trail. Oh, if only they knew...

"Rose, end this here! Use Venoshock!" I yell.

Rose comes to a sudden halt, causing Sceptile to bang into her. She shakes her head and drenches Sceptile in a poisonous liquid.

"How clumsy..." Rose sighs.

Sceptile, unable to take anymore, simply faints. Rose reverts back to her normal form, barely hurt and not the slightest bit exhausted.

"Well battled Rose, we really took the stage," I say, smiling before returning Rose to her Pokeball.

Sawyer also returned Sceptile.

"Good battle, Sawyer!" I exclaim, hand out.

Sawyer looks shocked for a moment, before accepting and shaking my hand.

"You swept the floor on me, it wasn't much of a battle," he replies sheepishly.

I sense the other four on the side, still clearly shocked with the exception of Bonnie.


	7. Chapter 5

"It looks like that's the Gym!" Serena says sweetly.

"Yipee! First one there wins a prize~" Bonnie exclaims, running towards the Gym.

"Hey! No fair!" Serena pouts, chasing after Bonnie.

"But it's so icy..." Clemont mumbles, chasing after them.

I decide to run ahead, knowing that Ash and Sawyer are going to have their own private talk. I catch up to them quickly, my own personal training in Sinnoh paying off.

"Hey Ash, Sawyer! Don't get left behind!" Serena yells. "Hurry!"

The moment they catch up, we continue our race to the top. Reaching it soon enough, with Bonnie coming first, followed by Serena, me, Ash, Sawyer and finally, and expectedly, Clemont.

"I'd like to have a Gym Battle please," Ash requests in front of the door to the battlefield, directed at the screen.

Five Bergmite appear and Ash fishes out his Pokedex to scan them.

"Bergmite, the Ice Chunk Pokémon. Bergmite's body is covered with ice, which is used to protect against opponents. Its cracks are fixed with cold air."

"Wow..." Ash breathes.

"Are they greeting us?" Serena questions.

The Bergmite turn around.

"Welcome to the Snowbelle Gym! Its very cold inside the Gym, so please make any necessary preperations," a robotic voice sounds.

"So its freezing inside and out," Serena mutters.

"Yup!" I exclaim. "We prepared beforehand!"

"Excellent, please enter," the same voice replies.

The Bergmite start making their way through the door as it starts to open and the sudden cold causes everyone to snap around. When we turn back, a majestic ice battlefield awaits. Sitting on the throne on the opposite end of the battlefield is Wulfric. He straightens up and introduces himself. Ash does the same. I'm really worried about Ash, the atmosphere of sheer confidence around him is frightening. Is this really how he felt in the anime? If so, he's going to lose big time.

"Hey! I remember you two grass heads!" Wulfric exclaims. "You two put up good fights with your Sceptile and Roserade respectively."

I feel my blood boiling, "Did you just call us grass heads'?! What about you, old man?"

Sawyer, on the other hand, looks perfectly calm.

Wulfric just laughs, "Can we start the battle yet?"

"You bet!" Ash yells, fist pumping. "

Take this, I'm really getting heated up now!" He continues, taking off his coat and passing it to Serena.

Good luck Ash, you're going to need it.

~~~~~ (A/N Skips the battle because battle scenes are hard to write)

Ash opens the door from Greninja's room, refusing to meet eye contact with anyone. He's been like this since he lost. I'd call it humiliating but the atmosphere around Ash is really tense. He's about to snap and calling his defeat humiliating wouldn't help. Putting on his coat, he gets ready to leave. Clemont stares on, puzzled. I know what's happening but I can't help. Not if he wants Greninja's true power to be drawn out. Pikachu jumps off the chair, chasing after him.

"Take me with you," Pikachu says.

"I want to be by myself," Ash replies coldly.

"Why?" Pikachu asks sadly.

"Out in the cold at this time of the night?" Clemont asks.

"You'll catch a cold!" Serena exclaims.

"Its okay," Ash fails at attempting to reassure them. Them, not me. "I'll be back soon. Sorry Pikachu."

"Ash…" Pikachu mumbles.

With that, Ash leaves.

I struggle awake, being called up by Bonnie.

"Summer! Did you know that-"

"That Ash left in the middle of the night? That Greninja disappeared?" I interrupt groggily.

"How did you know?" Bonnie asks.

Crap.

"Ash part, I saw him."

"How about Greninja? Also, there's one more! Guess it!" Bonnie exclaims.

"Serena disappeared?" I ask, still part asleep.

"How do you guess all these things right so easily?" Bonnie sighs.

"I have a few secrets..."

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"Secrets aren't secrets if you tell anyone. Just so you know, though, we'll likely have to deal with an enraged Serena before going out into a snow storm to find Ash."

"How would you know?"

"Just trust my word on that and let me rest for a little while longer," I mumble and try to fall asleep.

"Summer! Wake up! We have to find Ash!" Bonnie shakes me up again.

"Did what I predicted happen?" I mutter.

"Yes!"

"Alright... Give me a few moments..."

Bonnie leaves, Clemont grabs his backpack and I quickly grab my backpack and brush down my hair. Bursting out of the Pokemon Centre, I spot footprints and decide that that is where everyone left for. I trail after the footprints as Clemont runs after me, panting.

Soon enough, I catch up with Serena and Bonnie, who are frantically calling out for Ash. Clemont catches up with us after about forever. We quickly reach a clearing with a fallen log that I recognise from memory.

"This is where I found Ash... Before at least," Serena mutters.

Clemont's Luxray steps forward and uses its vision to attempt to find Ash. Needless to say, I know the search will be futile. I try a search of my own, closing my eyes and sensing the atmosphere. A lot of happy yet scared ones close by, some pure fear a little further, in the same direction slightly further is a worried, relieved and caring atmosphere. I hold on to that spot and search in other directions, none other than that fitting what Ash could be feeling.

I open my eyes to see everyone staring at me.

"What did you just do?!" Bonnie exclaims and I stare at her questioningly.

"Where did you put us?" Serena asks.

"What you did was scientifically impossible!" Clemont looks deep in thought.

I close my eyes and reach out again, only to find that the atmosphere around who I suspect to be Ash is a lot closer.

"You did it again!" Serena frowns.

I snap them open to find us in front of a cave, just in time to see Ash reach out to the Spewpa on the tree. I suspect it to be the last one.

"Ash! Be careful!" Bonnie yells.

Ash ignores her and continues to coax the Spewpa into his arms, only for the branch to snap when he succeeds. Greninja pops out and uses his tongue to save Ash, but the Spewpa plummets down. Ash and Greninja bond and I see something I watched multiple times, courtesy to my sister, while the others see danger.

Ash-Greninja plummets down to catch Spewpa and within the next two minutes, he reaches up again with Spewpa in his arms.

We help usher all the Spewpa into the cave with Ash.

After what seems like hours of silence, Ash starts telling a story. The one about how this happened before. I tuned him out, having listened to it multiple times.

"You're all going to be okay now!" Ash exclaims.

The Pokemon all celebrate and the Spewpa evolve into Vivillion. With that, we all return back to the Pokemon Centre.


	8. Chapter 6

"Wow! Its huge!" Ash exclaims in awe.

"So many people too!" Bonnie jumps up and down in delight.

"And to think we're finally here!" Clemont smiles.

"Where Ash's battles of all battles takes place!" Serena says before quickly adding. "Summer's too."

"Along with tons of strong trainers and Pokemon!" Ash concludes. "I'm excited just thinking about it! You too?"

"Definitely!" Pikachu exclaims.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bonnie asks, prodding me.

I look at her and smile, "Because I know roughly what will happen."

"How?!" Serena exclaims.

"As I told Bonnie, I have a few secrets." I turn away and smile to myself. Maybe that wasn't the best idea since the atmosphere around Serena burns with rage and suspicion while everyone else is purely suspicious.

"Excuse me, are you competing in the Kalos League?" A news reporter, Malva, asks Ash.

"Yup!" Ash exclaims.

"Can I interview you?"

"You want to interview me?"

"Yes."

"Alright then!"

"Roll the camera!" Malva directs at the camera crew, aka Team Rocket. "Your name please."

"Its Ash. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Tell me what you hope to accomplish here."

"Sure thing! I'm here so I can win it all! Battle by battle, step by step, I'll be the Kalos League Champ!" Ash exclaims before rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you asked."

"You heard him, the very first declaration of victory. Good luck Ash!" Malva concludes.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Hold up. Since you've already decided you're the winner, show me how strong you are!" A guy in red hair challenges. I vaguely remember him from the anime, what was his name again? Tomo? Right, Everett! He throws out a Pokeball, revealing a Furfrou. "Let's have a battle!"

"Wow, a Furfrou. Perfect timing! This will be my-" Ash starts, getting out his Pokeball before I grab him, beating Serena to the chase.

"Ash Ketchum, you are not accepting this challenge and you will not accept another battle from this trainer until you are actually free, not even the next time you meet unless you are free then," I say sternly. "Now, come before we're late for registration."

"We're sorry, but the thing is, registration is going to close soon, so I hope you'll excuse us," Clemont apologises on behalf of us while Serena continues nagging at him and I make sure that he doesn't try to promise a battle 'next time they meet' like in the anime because that may not have ended well.

~~~~~ (A/N there goes another long time skip...)

I walk to and fro within the hallway, waiting nervously for the semi-finals battle to begin. Ash just won his battle against Sawyer, so the peer pressure is on, even if I breezed through the League so far.

I swept the competition using only Aqua and Midnight so far, my only two unevolved Pokemon, lulling my opponents into a false sense of security. However, my next opponent is none other than Alain, so I doubt it will work, even more since this is the semi-finals. He swept his battles using Charizard and Metagross. He is the trainer that should rightfully be the champion of this league, if I lose. But, I'm not giving up, not now, not ever!

"Let's welcome the two trainers in this battle. Alain and Summer! Its sure to be a heated battle ahead, with both only revealing two Pokemon so far!"

I'm going to have to tune the commentor (is that what its called?) out. It'll disturb my battle senses too much.

So... Our first battle field is boring old grass. Well, make that easier for some attacks...

"Let the Lumiose Conference Semi-finals match between Alain and Summer, begin!" The referee announces.

"Charizard, go!" Alain yells. Oh, so he thinks its going to be another quick battle? Well, he's wrong! I'll act that way too!

"Battle ready!" Charizard roars.

"Aqua, take the stage!" I exclaim, opening my bag to let Aqua hop out.

"You're going down, you oversized dragon!" Aqua smirks. When will she ever learn...

"You have the first move," I smile.

"Thanks. Charizard, use Dragon Pulse!" Alain yells.

"Aqua, counter using Ice Beam!" I command.

The Ice Beam overpowers the Dragon Pulse after a little bit of 'disagreement' and the Ice Beam hits Charizard hard.

"Attract while spinning, then follow up with Surf!" I whisper to Aqua, who is right in front of me.

Alain, who has no idea about the plan, has no time to get Charizard to dodge the Attract. Charizard becomes affected by the Attract and doesn't attempt to dodge the Surf despite Alain's commands. Charizard is engulfed by the water but is still standing, and thankfully still under the power of Attract.

"Finish this up with Hydro Pump and Bubble Beam at the same time!" I exclaim and Aqua obeys quickly. Well, our training did pay off...

"Charizard is unable to battle, Piplup is the winner! Alain, please send out your next Pokemon," the referee states.

"Charizard, return! You battled well," Alain says. "Go Bisharp!"

Bisharp? So he thinks I'm a threat. Well, I am.

"Aqua, return!" I yell. "Midnight, continue Aqua's performance, would you please?!"

"Hey! No fair!" Aqua pouts, reluctantly returning to my side as Midnight appears on the battle field.

"Sorry, but Guillotine is a dangerous move that can one hit KO almost any Pokemon, only Ghost-types like Midnight are immune to it. Although the chances of hitting are really low, I'm not taking chances, even if Bisharp is a Dark type," I reason.

"Fine!"

Okay, so Bisharp is a Dark-Steel type. Alain's Bisharp has no Dark type moves, thank goodness. Only two moves are even useful against Midnight! Its weaknesses are Fire, Ground and Fighting. Fighting is really effective, four times effective! What a pity... Fire! Will-o-Wisp! I'll use a counter shield with Will-o-Wisp and Psychic, like Gym Leader Fantina!

"Bisharp, use Iron Head!" Alain commands.

"Midnight, remember the counter shield? Will-o-Wisp and Psychic! Let's do it!" I yell quickly.

I feel the atmosphere around Alain thicken with worry as he attempts to yell out a command too late. Bisharp charges head first into the Will-o-Wisp counter shield, getting burned.

"Thunder while you can!" I exclaim. Poor thing, but this is a Pokemon battle. I'll try not to overkill it. Midnight stops its attack after a good five seconds.

About half to a third of its health died to Thunder and about a quarter died to its Burn. So... another Thunder should do the trick.

"Thunder Wave!" Alain yells. The atmosphere around him is getting desperate...

"Thunder!"

The two moves clash in the centre of the battle field, neither Pokemon intending to let up. I frown, Thunder Wave is a status move which can paralyse the opponent upon contact. I don't want that to happen... What if...

I feel inside my bag for anything that might be useful. A Cheri Berry! Awesome! Just in case. Anyway, Thunder also has a thirty percent chance of paralysis.

"Counter shield while holding up the Thunder Wave for as long as possible!" I shout. Its a risk I'm taking...

Midnight barely manages to put up the counter shield before he relaxes the Thunder, allowing the Thunder Wave to hit the counter shield, the Thunder Wave spinning in all directions immediately upon contact. So, about five out of six to all Bisharp's health have been taken out and I can tell Alain is not feeling too good.

"Shoot it, then use Dazzling Gleam!" I yell.

The Will-o-Wisp gets shot off, which Bisharp dodges nimbly, looking up only to be met by a Dazzling Gleam to the face.

"Bisharp is unable to battle, meaning Midnight is the winner!" The referee exclaims.


	9. Chapter 7

"Well battled Bisharp, take a good rest," Alain says. I have a feeling that both Ash and Alain are going to be sorely upset that they can't battle each other. "Go... Weavile!"

"Midnight, return!" I thrust out Midnight's Pokeball, returning it. "You put up a great performance. Now Alain! Choose from one to six!"

"Three?" Alain replies hesitantly.

I sigh, "Well, you brought this upon yourself... Rose! Finish up the performance on this battle field!"

Rose appears on the battle field, standing gracefully at the spot, not even bothering to go into battling position.

"Is this really our opponent? Can we end this quickly with our secret weapon?" Rose yawns.

"Yes, this Weavile is our opponent. Of course we can use our secret weapon! Our next opponent knows about this secret weapon so it won't matter. Still, don't be too cocky," I answer, getting weird looks from Alain, the referee and some of the audience.

"Rose, you know what to do!" I shout.

A swish of leaves surrounds her and Rose has changed into our Rose-Summer form the past moment. The leaves die down and compress into the big leaf which floats mid-air and Rose steps upon, still not bothering with the battle stance. I shake my head in disappointment which Rose notices and goes into battle stance instantly. Thats more like it...

"Rose, use Sunny Day!" I yell.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam!" Alain commands.

"Energy Ball!"

The Energy Ball rams into the Ice Beam, causing both to explode. So... Equal power even with Ice being super effective on Grass? Awesome! Dust fills the air. Stupid dust.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" I whisper-exclaim to Rose.

Rose becomes surrounded in a rainbow coloured shine. The shine then gets brighter and strikes the Weavile while allowing view of the battle field. Super effective! Weavile struggles to stand up but still manages to anyway.

"Weavile, use Night Slash repeatedly!" Alain shouts.

"Take it! Until, you know... Then, you know what to do..." I yell and Rose gives me an acknowledging nod.

Strike one, nothing! Strike two, nothing! Strike three, nothing! I hiss in pain, when will Poison Point ever take effect?! Strike four, Weavile prepares for strike five, looking purple. Rose quickly dodges to a side and watches as Weavile uses Night Slash on the ground, preparing a quick Solar Beam while Sunny Day is still in effect.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Roserade is the winner!" The referee shouts.

"Well battled, Weavile," Alain sighs. So, his first time losing terribly. If this were three on three, he'd lost big time.

Rose speeds next to me, not yet returning to her normal form.

The battle field sinks down and is replaced by another one. Townscape. Well, this will be easy.

"Tyranitar, let's go!" Alain shouts.

A sandstorm whips up out of nowhere. Sand Stream... That will be a problem. If I don't rid of it, of course. A smirk forms on my face.

"Aqua, begin part two of the performance!" I yell.

"Let the battle between Tyranitar and Piplup, begin!" The referee announces. Well, they're getting boring, something more fanciful would be of taste. Even a greater variety would be nice.

"Aqua, use Surf!" I shout.

"Dodge it!" Alain yells.

Dodge it? I never knew how to dodge Surf. Anyway, hitting Tyranitar was only a secondary aim. Tyranitar failed at dodging it and got hit hard by a super effective Surf, which at the same time, cleared away Sand Stream's effect.

"Use Surf again!"

Aqua does another Surf and when she's done, Tyranitar lies knocked out. Well, that was quick...

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, Piplup is the winner!"

I roll my eyes mentally. So much for the tough Alain in the anime.

"Unfezant, go!" Alain yells.

"Aqua return! Stars, midair performance please!" I shout. Hey, I've been revealing most of my Pokemon in this round. Is that a good idea? Only one round left after this... So, its fine.

"Stars, end this quick. Its getting boring. Use Double Team, Quick Attack to get close and lastly, Brave Bird at close range!" I shout.

Stars quickly executes this combination of moves. Normally, Unfezant would not be knocked out. Hey! That's what Reckless is for. Bam! Unfezant is down!

"Unfezant is unable to battle, Staraptor is the winner!"

"Stars, return! You performed well. Midnight, the performance ends soon, so ace it for the team please!" I yell.

"Unfezant return! Go, Metagross!" Alain yells.

Oh poor Metagross. Ghost, Fire and Dark. All in one opponent. Good luck.

"Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse and Will-o-Wisp, make the moves chase after Metagross using Psychic if needed!" I command.

"Metagross, Agility!" Alain shouts.

"Drop the attack and use Destiny Bond on Metagross!" I yell, wanting the finish up the battle quickly.

Midnight's body becomes outlined in purple. I'm sorry I have to do this.

"Use Shadow Ball on yourself repeatedly!" I shout, before adding on in a softer tone. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay," Midnight smiles, before doing as commanded.

Two Shadow Balls later, Midnight fainted. Two swirling purple lights come out of Midnight's eyes to Metagross. Metagross becomes surrounded by a purple aura and instantly faints.

(A/N Hey! I don't know if Destiny Bond works like this! Treat it as a suicide mission!)

"Metagross and Misdreavus are both unable to battle. The match goes to Summer!" The referee shouts over the roaring crowd.

"Alright! We did it!" I exclaim, releasing all my Pokemon and hugging them. "We truly took the stage! Next up, is our battle against Ash!"

Rose reverts back to her normal form just as Midnight wakes up. I carry him over to the celebrating group of Aqua, Rose, Stars, Bounce and Lightning.

"Take a good rest," I smile, returning Midnight to his Pokeball.

"Well battled," I smile at Alain, offering my hand with all my Pokemon, with the exception of Midnight, behind me.

He smiles and shakes my hand, "To you too."


	10. Chapter 8

Ash stands at the opposite side of the battle field, confident as ever. This will be his greatest downfall. I sigh and shake my head. So young, so innocent. I mean, I'm like, 3 years younger than him but still...

The first battle field is... Wasteland.

"Let the Kalos League Final battle between Ash and Summer, begin!" The referee announces.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash exclaims.

I smirk, "Predictable as always. Remember, this is the last round. No holding back! Bounce, take the stage!"

"Pikachu! Use, Quick Attack!" Ash yells.

"Bounce, take it! Use Bounce afterwards!" I shout, getting puzzled looks from the general crowd. I mentally facepalm. Way to phrase it Summer, well done! I just hope she understands.

Pikachu hits Bounce and suddenly gets hearts for eyes. Alright! Cute Charm, success! Bounce uses Bounce and hits Pikachu, (Yes, she understood!) dealing quite a but of damage but this is Ash's Pikachu here.

"Bounce, can the both of us work together to take the stage?" I ask, receiving a nod from her. "Mega Evolve!"

I clasp my keystone, the only charm not an emerald on my golden bracelet. Streaks of gold shoot out of my keystone, meeting with the streaks of gold which shot out of the Lopunnite on Bounce's necklace. Two streaks fuse into one sturdy blue streak and light flashes once, revealing a Mega Lopunny.

"Bounce, use High Jump Kick!" I yell, praying that it won't miss, that Pikachu won't snap out of the effects of attract.

Bam! High Jump Kick strikes, and hard too! Pikachu falls to the ground, unconscious. I feel kind of bad for Ash. He probably hasn't been beaten this quickly since Kanto... Or was it Unova?

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Lopunny is the winner!"

Ash walks onto the battle field and retrieves Pikachu, murmuring something to him.

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" He yells.

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!"

"Use Bounce!" I shout, making quick work of Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, Lopunny is the winner!"

"Hawlucha, return! You battled well," Ash smiles, before frowning. " Noivern, I choose you! Use Boomburst!"

"Use Agility and dodge!"

Noivern uses Boomburst continuously but Bounce dodges too quickly for Noivern.

"Facade!" I yell.

Bounce becomes surrounded in an orange aura that makes its body shine. She then tackles Noivern. Awesome! Facade was one awesome move when I played Diamond (A/N Frankly, I never taught any of my Pokemon Facade, but after a Team Tag Battle at the Battle Tower with Riley, I think? I was impressed by Facade's power. I'm trying to find the TM now...), but this... This is awesome!

"Noivern is unable to battle, Lopunny is the winner!"

Bounce returns to my side and reverts back to her normal form. I close my eyes and smile, returning her to her Pokeball.

The battle field changes into... Water and rock. Hm...

"Talonflame, I choose you!" Ash yells.

"Stars, take the stage!" I exclaim.

"Talonflame, use Razor Wind!"

Talonflame's wings glow bright white and it repeatedly waves them, causing bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves to be fired at Stars.

"Double Team!"

The energy hits the fakes and they disappear, leaving Stars.

"Use Flame Charge!"

"Giga Impact!"

Stars's body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards the opponent. It then shoots itself at the opponent and an orb of light purple energy with spiralling light yellow streaks around it appear around Star's body and it slams into Talonflame with great force, just when Flame Charge hits too.

"Both Talonflame and Staraptor are unable to battle!"

I frown and return Stars, "Well performed Stars, leave the rest to us. Lightning, do what you need to do!"

I notice that Ash sent out Goodra. Hm...

"First, we fix up the battle field. Use, Rain Dance!" Ash yells.

"Lightning, I don't like this battle field. Jump up and use Thunder in the sky!"

The Rain Dance turns into something similar to Electric Terrain and I smile. Ash frowns and flexes his wrist like he does when he's trying to think of something.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse!"

"Iron Tail right through it! Then, use Thunder and Discharge together!"

The Iron Tail successfully destroys Dragon Pulse and the two Electric attacks fuse into one, dangerously heading towards Goodra.

"Goodra is unable to battle, Parchirisu is the winner!"

"Goodra return! You did a great job. Greninja, I choose you!" Ash exclaims.

"You know Ash, ever since this Pokemon saw Ash-Greninja, she's been longing to show you what we've got. Rose, take the stage!" I yell. "Bring out everything you've got, Ash!"

"Right. Greninja, full power!"

"Rose, show them what we've got!"

The pillars of water and leaves respectively die down, revealing Ash-Greninja and Summer-Rose, as Bonnie calls them.

"Greninja, Aerial Ace!"

"Did I mention that we hate close-range attacks with a passion? Take it anyway, until... Unless nothing happens after 5 turns. Then Venoshock should work fine... Next, run around and use Sunny Day. Finally, use multiple Solar Beams!"

Rose stands there, calmly taking Greninja's attacks. Finally, after four hits, Greninja backs away slightly, poisoned. Rose takes the opportunity and uses Venoshock, speeding away afterwards while using Sunny Day. While Greninja shakes off the last of the remains of Venoshock, Solar Beams hit it from all sides. Finally, it faints.

"Greninja is unable to battle, Roserade wins. Summer is the champion!"

"Alright!" I exclaim as Rose returns to her normal form and I take out two Pecha berries from my bag. "Let me do something first."

I walk over to Ash and Greninja, smiling, "Have these, it'll get rid of the effects of the poison."

Ash smiles weakly and feeds one to Greninja, eating the other. I offer a hand to help him up, which he accepts, after which we shake hands.

Its the prize giving ceremony or whatever they call it. Diantha is talking but I'm not listening. I'm such an idiot! With my bonded form, Lysandre will be after me too! Any moment now, the vines will erupt.

My discomfort does not go unnoticed by Ash.

"What's wrong?" Ash asks after Diantha finishes talking.

I jump down from the podium, not caring if I was allowed to.

"Team Flare is coming," I tell Ash, leaving him bewildered.

"Diantha! Everyone must be evacuated out of Lumiose City right now!" I quickly tell Diantha.

She looks at me, puzzled, "Why?"

"Because-" Vines erupt from the ground. "This was going to happen!"

Everyone rushes out of the stadium or whatever. The catastrophe has begun.


	11. Chapter 9

I run out of the stadium, right behind Ash. Alain is nowhere to be seen, I suspect he's looking for Mairin. Why did I decide to come to Kalos? I just messed up the line of what was supposed to happen... Welp. Do I have to fix it now?

"What's wrong?" Ash asks.

I bite my lip, hesitating to answer. I'll sound stupid.

"I never should have come to Kalos. I've messed up the entire timeline of what was supposed to happen. I never should have made that wish. Yet I've enjoyed my time here, I'm glad I made that wish..." I ramble on, leaving Ash puzzled.

I take a deep breath, "Anyway, what's more important is that we should find Alain after meeting up with the others to check on their safety. He's going to play an important role in this, just like you and the others will."

Ash nods.

I locate Alain using the atmosphere. Slightly further down the path... Found him! I drag Ash towards Alain.

We'd just left the others, telling them to be safe despite knowing that they'll get into trouble anyway, though not as much trouble as Alain, Ash and me. Its best they do what they do.

"Alain!" Ash yells, stumbling over a root. "You need some help?"

Alain turns around, shocked to see us.

"You want to find Mairin don't you~" I say in a sing song voice, making Alain blush.

"How did you know?" He asks.

"Its obvious you like her, you know~" I reply.

"Alright, some help would be appreciated," he gives in. Yay! Step one accomplished!

Yay! We found Mairin. No! Team Flare is going to appear out of nowhere to capture Ash and drag Alain along and… What about me?

"Mairin!" Alain yells, before a vine sprouts out and blocks us again. They order attacks, I just do so to play along. Anyway, Aqua is itching for something to do.

Something blocks our attacks.

"Alright Team Flare, come out and show us your petty faces. Get straight to the point," I yell impatiently. The sooner this is over, the better.

"How did you know?" Purple hisses. I was supposed to remember her name? I just remember the admins of Team Flare by their hair colour. So in my mind, Team Flare is made out of Lysandre, Xerosic, Orange, Green, Blue, Purple and the grunts.

"Call it a premonition," I smirk. "Now, you want Ash and you want me, right? Too bad, you have to play a little game with us first~"

Purple grits her teeth in irritation, "I have no time for games."

The grunts surround us.

"Oh, we're surrounded. I'm so scared~" I roll my eyes.

"Summer, do you know who you're playing with?" Alain exclaims.

"Of course I do! What fun is there in playing a game which I don't know the other players?" I laugh before turning serious. "Alain, Ash, run."

"Wher-" Ash begins to ask before I feel a burst of energy take control of me, blasting aside the grunts. He looks as if he wanted to ask something but decided not to.

Alain, on the other hand, stands still.

"Right. So if Ash doesn't get away successfully, you, Alain, will feel regret beyond no other, just a warning," I smile deviously.

Alain gulps, thinks for a few moments, and runs off after Ash. Great! Now time for me to make my escape. I finger a Pokeball. Stars is my best chance at escaping right now.

"Stars, com-" I start, only to be cut off by a red energy band which ensnared my arms, making me drop Stars's Pokeball while I get suspended midair.

"You're coming with me," Purple smiles coldly. I just roll my eyes.

"Should I tell you what happened to the last people who captured me, accidental or not? They were tortured terribly," I laugh. "I guess you're next."

Something impacts me from behind and I look down to see a navy blue energy band.

"I'm sorry, but this girl is coming with Team Space," a man with sky blue hair steps forward. Am I supposed to know who it is? I think I messed up the timeline more than intended.

Another impact from another side. I mentally facepalm and look down again, to see a pink energy band.

"Not on Team Mystic's watch," a lady with pink hair hisses. Yup, I messed up the timeline way too much.

The trio starts arguing around and starts forcing the bands in different directions.

"Okay, what now?" I ask, fed up. I wish I could go home, to the normal world now.

 _"Preparing for transportation to the regular world..."_

I have never been so glad to hear that voice.

 _"Preparations cannot be completed due to disruption in energy. Please try again later."_

What?! Really? I'm stuck here? Trust my luck. Maybe that inner energy will work... I try desperately to call upon the inner energy but nothing. I can't feel even a spark of energy inside.

"Drapion, Confuse Ray on the girl!" Purple yells.

Welp. Here comes unconsciousness. The yellow spheres of energy circle me and explode. I close my eyes and get ready to be hit by sleepiness but I feel nothing.

Opening my eyes, I see a pink barrier surrounding me. What?! Enough surprises for one day...

"Stay away from my child!" A voice hisses from above me.

I look up, especially confused when I see a Mesprit hovering above me. Child?

At that moment, an impact from behind made everything go black.


	12. Chapter 10

_I open my eyes to find my self in a dark void, without any light at all. Where is this place?_

 _"My child... I'm sorry... I should have told you sooner..." Someone or something repeats over and over again._

 _"Who are you? Where am I? Why are you calling me 'my child'? What-" I ask. The voice stops the moment I start talking and I feel a shiver run down my spine before it interrupts me._

 _"One question at a time, so many questions, such a young soul," the voice smiles, or at least seems to. "Just wait, my child. Answers will be revealed soon~"_

 _"You're scared aren't you?" The voice asks._

 _"Isn't it obvious?" I snap._

 _"You won't be scared of this after this little 'episode', just wait~"_

 _I sink down and hug my knees. Well, go with the flow... I guess..._

 _I snap up. It's silent. TOO silent._

 _I find myself in a completely different spot from when I last looked up. What is going on? Seriously. This is getting frustrating._

 _The scenery is completely different. I am in the middle of space, surrounded by nothing but a light pink sphere. Its like a separate world... In the distance I see two small spheres, one yellow and one blue. A big orange sphere sits in the center. Another lighter orange ovoid fits all four spheres. Underneath the ovoid is a green, blue and white sphere flattened at the top and, I assume, the bottom, along with a smaller grey sphere. Above the void is 2 spheres. They should be bright pink and bright blue if the orange and light pink tint are removed... Each sphere is like a separate... World..._

 _World! Isn't this the-_

 _"Welcome to the time space axis, my child. This is the Mesprit sphere, and it will be your home from now on," the same voice from before says._

 _I snap around, only to see a normal sized Mesprit cradling a tiny shiny Mesprit. So that voice must be Mesprit! The shiny Mesprit laughs and starts flying around on its own while the normal Mesprit looks on in satisfaction._

 _The images blur past very quickly before slowing at another scene._

 _This time, the shiny Mesprit looks out of the Mesprit sphere, pointing at the other spheres, asking, "Memma, what are those things?"_

 _Mesprit laughs and settles down, pointing at each of the spheres and tells the shiny Mesprit, "Well, Summer, each of the spheres are home to different legendary Pokemon, like us, except for the blue-green-and-white one! That one is Azelf's, that is Uxie's, that is Dialga's, that is..."_

 _The scene doesn't complete, fast-forwarding again. Summer? Was that what the shiny Mesprit was called? Isn't that my name?_

 _The scenes slows down, revealing an angry Arceus, a protective Mesprit and a frightened shiny Mesprit._

 _"Mesprit! What is the meaning of this? Creating a child for yourself? We are called legendary for a reason!" Arceus booms._

 _"I was inspired by the non-legendaries from Earth. They can have children, why can't we? Besides, its only one!" Mesprit exclaims, hugging her child protectively._

 _"Only one? Only ONE?!" Arceus bellows. "This ONE child has the ability to tip the scales of the balance we legendary Pokemon have maintained for a good eon! This is unacceptable!"_

 _"But..." Mesprit attempts to protest._

 _"No. Buts. I will get Dialga and Palkia to help send her to another timeline on Earth, when Pokemon do not exist," Arceus demands. "And. That. Is. Final!"_

 _Arceus grabs the other Summer by the tail and she screams in pain as Arceus drags her out, "Memma!"_

 _On the other hand, Mesprit says nothing, staring at the ground as a tear trickles down her face._

 _The scenes fast forward again. They also slow again. This time, I'm not with shiny Mesprit. I'm with... me from the past?_

 _Mesprit hovers behind me as I climb onto windowsill, staring out at the stars. I remember that night!_

 _"My child, how much you've grown. Time to come back to our world now. Arceus has learnt from Dialga's sights of the future that you will be important to the balance of the world."_

 _At that moment, a shooting star flashes by. The past me rubs her eyes and pinches herself before closing her eyes and clasping her palms together, muttering a wish._

 _Time freezes and I float over to the star, realising it is actually Jirachi. So, I was allowed to make that wish on purpose? So, there's more to my past than I know? So, I have to somehow balance the world now?_

 _So, I am the shiny Mesprit?_

 _"Yes."_


End file.
